The Hunter and the Pureblood
by Juniper11
Summary: He lied to her. So now he had to make things right. KanameYuukiZero


_A/N: First attempt at VK. Yay!_

_Yeah, I wouldn't read if I wasn't up to date with the manga._

* * *

_**The Hunter and the Pureblood**_

* * *

He was shocked by her departing words. Yuuki, she was always putting others before herself. Lavender eyes stared at the ground as he heard her footsteps fade away. She was leaving…with him. A part of Zero hoped that she wouldn't do it. That she would stay at his side where she had always been, but her heart belonged to Kaname. A bitter smile formed on his lips.

He was alone and that was as it should be. And she was with Kaname.

However....

Was that how it should be? Could he accept that?

His feet started to move of their own volition only they weren't walking away from her. They were walking towards her, after her. Soon they were _running_ towards her.

Yuuki.

His Yuuki.

His feet barely made a sound as they hit they pavement as he jumped from the roof of the battle that was rapidly fading from his memory. He ran across the campus of Cross Academy.

And then he saw her. Kaname was extending his only hand out to her and she reached to take it in hers. Their fingertips barely grazed when he called out her name.

"Yuuki!"

Her hand froze in mid-air and she looked over her shoulder at him. Puzzlement adorned her features.

"Z-zero?"

He watched as her hand dropped to her side and she turned to face him.

"You dare step into my presence once more after what you have done?" Kaname stepped forward covering Yuuki's body with his own.

"Kaname…onii-sama." Her soft voice called out from behind her protector.

"No, Yuuki. Not again. My patience with this mongrel wears thin."

Then Kaname felt her arms slide around his waist, holding him tightly. "Please, onii-sama. Zero means us no harm."

"He had his opportunity to speak with you, Yuuki. You would ask me for more?"

Kaname felt her bury her face in his back and his eyes closed at the feel of her soft body pressed against his. She was. She was asking for more and he could not deny her. He would not deny her anything.

"I will not leave you alone with him again Yuuki." Kaname said sternly.

He felt her head nod and irritation welled up within him as she removed her arms from his torso.

She stepped in front of Kaname her head tilted to the side in inquiry.

"Zero?"

Zero was currently trying to tap down on the anger at the affection display that he had just witnessed. Anger would not help him at this moment in time.

"I lied."

Yuuki's brow furrowed in confusion, but before she could question him, Zero opened his mouth to clear the air.

"I won't be fine if you are not by my side."

Kaname immediately took a step forward wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled Yuuki against his chest protectively. The bastard was trying to take Yuuki away from him and he'd be damned before he let that happen.

He stared at Zero malevolently but Zero paid him no heed. He only had eyes for Yuuki.

Tears filled her eyes at his proclamation. She wanted to take a step towards him but Kaname would not let her go.

"Your place is with me, Yuuki."

A soft sigh emanated from her lips telling of her quiet despair.

"And Zero's place is with me, Kaname-sama."

It was as if she had just realized it. She couldn't make herself look away from Zero. He looked as if he could loose everything in a moment. He looked as if he was holding on to his last strand of hope and she could not take that away from him.

Zero's heart began to beat rapidly at her words. She was too forgiving, his Yuuki. He couldn't help but be grateful that had not changed about her.

"No."

At Kanames's refusal, Yuuki turned her head and rubbed it against his chest and whispered, "It is not your choice to make."

"You will not leave me for him."

"Of course not." Yuuki reassured him but then added. "Nor will I leave him for you."

Kaname stiffened. It was then that he understood Rido a bit more. What he had done to Shizuka's human servant was suddenly understandable. He should have Zero killed a long time ago. It seemed now that chance had slipped through his fingers. The hunter stood there pleading with _his _Yuuki. Playing on her emotions like she was some instrument.

"Yuuki?" Zero questioned. His mind did not understanding her words immediately. They seemed to be acceptance and denial of him at the same time.

"If you can be peaceable with Kaname-sama then you are welcome with me always, but if not--"

Then he understood. She wasn't going to force herself to chose between the two of them.

She had spent about five years with him, taking care of him when she shouldn't have making him want her, love her all the more. They weren't like brother and sister. They were like lovers without the benefit of sex. They fought, they loved, and while laughter wasn't all that common for him, the most joy he ever had was when he was at her side.

And Kaname she had loved forever. He would never forget the expression on her face when he had met Kaname for the first time. Her eyes were alight with joy and anticipation. He was a part of her that he could never be. But she was giving him a choice, a chance to co-exsist with her and her precious Kuran.

Would he take that chance? Could he handle the presence of the conniving pureblood for as long as he lived…because he would only leave Yuuki with his dying breath.

His heart came to a conclusion before his mind did.

Zero closed the distance between them. Yuuki was still flush against Kaname's chest. He dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist, inhaling her scent.

He would never leave Yuuki again willingly.

Yuuki buried her hand in his silky locks suddenly content. Her heart was no longer torn in pieces.

And Kaname…Kaname ground his teeth together at the unexpected turn of events.

_All the world's a game. _

Kaname thought.

_And we are but players. And Kiryuu just said checkmate._

* * *

_A/N:2 Thanks to Dark Angel Fall for bullying me into posting this. _


End file.
